I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer
| music = Justin Burnett | cinematography = Stephen M. Katz | editing = David Checel | studio = Original Film | distributor = Destination Films | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer is a 2006 American slasher film. Released direct-to-video, the film is the third and final installment of the I Know What You Did Last Summer series, but does not have any of the cast returning from the first two installments. The film instead takes the basic myth of the series and starts it over with a new set of characters. I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 22, 2006 and has grossed in excess of $20 million. Plot Amber Williams (Brooke Nevin), her boyfriend Colby Patterson (David Paetkau) and her friends Zoe (Torrey DeVitto), Roger (Seth Packard), and PJ (Clay Taylor) stage a prank at the town carnival. Roger impersonates the "Fisherman" killer, with the hook Roger says Ben Willis originally used. Afterward, they see everyone staring at PJ's body impaled on a pipe. The public believes the Fisherman to be behind it. Colby convinces his friends to burn the evidence and make a pact to keep it secret. One year later, Amber returns to town to discover that Colby never left to pursue his scholarship. She goes up to the mountains where she encounters one of the officers who witnessed the accident, Deputy Haffner (K.C. Clyde). Later that night, Amber awakens to a sound, and receives 50 text messages reading "I know what you did last summer". She drives to Zoe's shack to find her band rehearsing for a concert. Zoe allows her to sleep there for the night. The next day they find Roger fixing ski-lift gondolas and Colby working as a lifeguard at a public pool, but they angrily dismiss them when told about the messages. Amber is attacked on a ski-lift by someone wielding the hook, but Colby does not believe her. Later that night, a drunken Roger contemplates suicide while pulling out the hook from the prank, which he had salvaged from the fire. When he investigates a noise, he is attacked by the Fisherman, who slits his throat after a chase. Colby goes to Amber and Zoe telling them that he believes them. They go to warn Roger and find him dead along with a suicide note and the hook. Deputy Haffner shows up, accusing them of the murder, until he reads the suicide note. After their statements, they return to Amber's house to find pictures of them from the high school yearbook sliced up and stuck to the wall reading "SOON". They all stay at Zoe's place again and find Lance (Ben Easter) outside, who shows them a message engraved on his motorbike. They agree to stay together for safety. Colby goes to the pool to do some laps after his shift, and is hooked in the ankle by the Fisherman, who disappears. The night of Zoe's concert, Colby, now on crutches, sneaks off to get drunk. After Zoe's performance, Amber and Lance go back to congratulate her but are attacked. Zoe is stabbed in the stomach and then thrown over a balcony to her death. As Amber and Lance make their way up to the balcony to find Zoe's corpse, P.J's dad, the sheriff, comes in, only to be pulled into the darkness to his death. The Fisherman then attacks Colby in the kitchen, who grabs a butcher knife and stabs the Fisherman in the back, but he appears completely unharmed. Colby flees but the Fisherman breaks through a window and hooks him in the mouth. Outside, Deputy Haffner reveals that Roger told him about the accident, arrests Amber and Lance and escorts them to his jeep; in the back lies Zoe's body. The Fisherman advances towards Haffner, who shoots him several times, but the Fisherman does not budge and impales Haffner on a forklift. Amber and Lance get into the car and run the fisherman down. He gets up, however, and reveals himself to be an undead Ben Willis, the man who committed the original murders 10 years ago. Willis then teleports to the car and attacks them, but is cut by a hook Amber was wielding, causing him to disappear. Amber and Lance go to face Willis, deducing that the hook might hurt him. They are again attacked by Willis and chased into a warehouse. In the fight that follows, Amber stabs Willis in the head with the hook and pushes him into a thresher, which apparently kills him. A year later, Amber is driving across the desert, talking to Lance on the phone when a tire blows out. She stops the car, and loses phone reception. Willis appears behind her. The screen goes black as Amber's scream is cut off by the slicing sound of the hook. Cast * Brooke Nevin as Amber Williams * David Paetkau as Colby Patterson * Torrey DeVitto as Zoe Warner * Ben Easter as Lance Jones * Seth Packard as Roger Pack * Roderick Orton as P.J. Davis * Michael Flynn as Sheriff Davis * K.C. Clyde as Sheriff John Hafner * Brittanie Nicole Leary as Kim * Star LaPoint as Kelly * Don Shanks as Fisherman / Ben Willis * Junior Richard as Lone Performer *Lira Williams as Anna Production Director Sylvain White was brought in as a last-minute replacement after the previous director was fired, and thus had to cast the film, prep the locations, and devise the shooting schedule within just two weeks. White did not use any CGI in the film, as he felt that gore looks much more realistic with practical effects than with CGI. Music A soundtrack of the film was never released. *"LFL" - performed by Goth Jones *"Colosseum" - performed by The Bedbugs *"U Owe It 2 U" - performed by Weapon of Choice *"I Want You" - performed by FFF *"Body Rot" - performed by Goth Jones *"Something I Haven't Thought Of...In Years" - performed by Mazey Gordens & The Brick Hit House Band *"Business in the Front/Party in the Back" - performed by Mazey Gordens & The Brick Hit House Band *"FFT" - performed by Goth Jones *"One of Those Nights" - performed by Junior *"Step to the Floor" - performed by Illegal Substance *"Daredevil" - performed by Weapons of Pleasure *"Between You and Me" - performed by Suffrajett *"NY" - performed by Suffrajett Reception The film holds a 0% approval rating from film critics on Rotten Tomatoes and 21% from the audience. Scott Weinberg of DVD Talk called it "a 12th-generation knock-off that leeches off a flaccid little concept that was already withered and whiskered the first and second time around." He described the directing, editing, script, and acting all as predictable and uninteresting, ultimately summarizing the film as "Not so much outrageously awful as it is deadly dry and dishwater dull". See also * List of films with a 0% rating on Rotten Tomatoes References External links * * Category:2006 horror films Category:2000s teen films Category:American teen horror films Category:American films Category:Direct-to-video horror films Category:Films based on urban legends Category:Films set in 2005 Category:Films set in 2006 Category:Films set in 2007 Category:Films set in Colorado Category:Films shot in Utah Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Destination Films films Category:Original Film films Category:2006 direct-to-video films Category:2006 films 3 Category:Films directed by Sylvain White